


Dangerous Love

by PlanetaryTeenagers



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetaryTeenagers/pseuds/PlanetaryTeenagers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has to move to a new school, and he doesn't have his brother to keep him company anymore.</p>
<p>He's all alone and doesn't want to go to school anymore, Until 4th period when a short but cute boy walks in and sits next to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new beginning

"Why the fuck do I have to go to this school mum?!" I shouted.

I was so angry that my mum was going to send me to this new school, AND without Mikey! I don't know how I'm going to survive at that place.

"Keep it down, The neighbours will hear you! You are going to this new school for a reason, and you know that reason."

It's true, I did know the reason.

About half a month ago I was sat down at my desk when some twats came over to me and started laughing at my makeup. It wasn't the first time they'd done this, it had happened before, and not just about my makeup but about my clothes, hair, the way my textbooks had disturbing drawings all over them and so much more. I was so fed up of their shit. So one day when I was at an all time low, I went into the restroom and started cutting. Just cutting away at myself, and just as I was about to take some pills, a professor walked in on me. And that's how I was sent to this new school.

"Yeah, I know. But shouldn't they be trying to HELP me through this?! You know, I think those idiots at the school should've been sent away, not me"

"I have to agree with you honey, it should've been them being sent away, but it's a school rule, no drugs" She gave me a sympathetic smile and walked into the kitchen to make my lunch.

I stared outside, thinking about my new school. How would I make any friends? Mikey is staying at our old school as he hasn't done anything to get in trouble for in ages and he's the only company I have. Well, had.

Mum walked back into the living room and handed me my lunch, she then proceeded to kiss me on my forehead and hug me tightly.

"You know where the bus stop is don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've got a map incase I get lost anyway so I should be fine"

"Stay safe and don't get into trouble, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know"

"I love you" she told me as I held the handle to the front door down.

"I love you too mum" And with that I walked out and shut the door.


	2. A Ray Of Light

It was a sunny day, only a few clouds in the sky. As I walked down the avenue I noticed lots of other kids around my age, and a few older, headed in the same direction as me, laughing and talking. Pretty much all of them were walking with friends, and I was alone. I already missed Mikey, I already wanted to turn and go home.

As I arrived at the bus stop, a few people started to notice me and turned to tell their mates. A couple sniggered, but I ignored them. Instead, I took a moment to study each and every one of the other students there, any potential friends? Didn't look like it.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-

After about ten minutes a single-deck bus rolled up in front of my new stop. I waited for everyone else to get on then did so myself, I took one look at the inside and wanted to get off.

There were hardly any free spaces left, except for one two-seater on the right hand side. I instinctively walked towards it and sat down on the seat closest to the window. I thought about putting my headphones on and listening to some music, but before I could, someone was tapping my shoulder.

A kid behind me was hanging over the head of my seat looking at me. He had an Afro, and an awesome one at that!

"Hey kid!" He punched me lightly on the shoulder and smiled at me.

"Oh. Hi." I cautiously replied. I wasn't sure whether he wanted trouble or not, but I went along with it anyway.

"I take it your new here?"

"Um, yeah. Starting today."

"Hahaha," he chuckled, "Must suck."

"I suppose.."

"Cheer up!" He told me, "The name's Ray. Ray Toro."

"I'm Gerard, Gerard Way."

"Nice to meet you way, welcome to hell."


	3. What happened before

I remember a really satisfying feeling when I met Ray, it was nice to know someone was there for me and knew who I was. I figured that he must have the same music tastes as me judging by the shirts Iron Maiden shirts he wore.

"So," he said as we walked off the bus. "Why are you coming to our hellish school then?"

I wasn't sure what to say really, I didn't want him thinking I would drug him or some shit.

"I, uh...."

"Spit it out"

"I was kicked out.."

"For what? I don't care what you did, as long as you won't do it here"

"I was caught with drugs..."

"Woah! What happened? How did they find out?!" He looked and sounded really curious about me.

"I was being bullied by some dickheads and it got to the extent where I was self harming and stuff. One day when I was at a personal all time low I went into the bathroom and started cutting myself, then, just as I happened to have some drugs in my hand, a professor walks in." I stared at the ground expecting Ray to walk away or insult me, but he didn't. He stopped, grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him.

"Listen, I care. You can get through this, especially now that you're away from those dicks. AND you have me"

I looked up to see him smiling at me, his face was so kind.

"Thanks... Nobody's ever shown interest or wanted to help me"

He started walking in another direction then stopped and turned to me.

"Well come on then!"


	4. The Secretary

The school was massive, there were lots of other kids as well. Most of them just stared at us as we walked past, I was used to it by now.

"Do you know where you're going Gerard?" Ray asked me.

"Um I don't think so.." I hadn't thought about that, where was I going? What class did I have first? Who was I going to be with? I hoped that I'd be with Ray, but the chances were that we wouldn't be together since it's such a big school with so many people in.

"Well I'll take you to the office then shall I? We can get you a timetable and you can find out where you're going, or I can ask if you can come round with me for a couple of days while you get to know the school."

I liked the second idea very much.

"Okay, let's go then."

It was a fairly short walk to the office, the inside of the building was quite grim. The walls were beige and were completely bare except the odd poster with messages like 'DONT RUN IN CORRIDORS' pasted on them. I already didn't like it here.

Ray pushed open a door and gestured for me to go in, so I did. He followed after me and we waited behind a desk.

On the other side there was a middle aged lady with blonde hair on the phone.

"This is the secretary, Mrs Ellis." Ray whispered to me. "She's a grumpy old bitch but can be really kind if she's in a good mood."

I giggled a bit and looked back at Mrs Ellis. She definitely sounded like a grumpy old bitch, but she seemed nice enough. She put the phone down and turned to us.

"Sorry boys, what can I do for you two?"

"Mrs Ellis this is Gerard Way, he's starting school here today. He needs a timetable." Ray looked at me and then back at Mrs Ellis.

"Oh! Yes, we've been expecting you Gerard! Just let me print you off your timetable."

She turned to her laptop and started pressing keys, then when she'd finished she got up and calmly walked over to a printer behind her. She took my timetable that had just been printed off and gave it to me.

"Ray will take you around for the day, but only to classes. He has his own classes to get to." She told me.

"Thank you." I smiled at her and looked at Ray who was waiting with the door open behind me.


	5. English

"Here's your first class Gerard, English." Ray pat me on the back and opened the door. "Good luck."

I smiled at him and walked through the door.There were about 30 students in the room, all looking at me.

"Ah, who is this?"

I was a bit started and turned to see a fairly tall black man in my face, I jumped back a little.

"Hahaha," he laughed. "Must be a newbie!"

"Um yeah, this is english isn't it?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Yeah, Mr Bodd isn't here yet though. And sorry to startle you too. Watch yourself next time though, I won't be around to protect you like you're a baby. So make sure you get some friends soon, if that's possible."

There was a roar of laughter from the other kids. Great. Humiliated already.

"WHATS ALL OF THIS COMMOTION FOR?"

I, again, was completely started when hearing this voice. The black boy quickly sat down, leaving me standing on my own. The man who'd just walked in lowered his glasses like all teachers do and looked at me from the other side of the room.

"And Who might you be?"

"Uh, I'm Gerard Way. I'm starting school here today. I'm.. I'm meant to be in this english class sir." I was a nervous wreck to be honest, I was being started at by 30 people.

"Oh yes! I know who you are young boy, don't think you can go around causing trouble either. Any funny business and you'll be kicked out of this school as well! Now take a seat." He pointed to a seat at the front of the class.

I quietly walked over and took a seat, ignoring the whispers around me of people trying to figure out why I had been sent to this school.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Class was boring as fuck. Just remember your first class on the first day at a new school, or being split from your friends while they all go to a different class. Yeah, it sucks. I passed most of the time by doodling on my old notebook that I'd brought with me or fiddling with my hair.

When I walked out of the classroom, Ray was waiting patiently for me.

"How was your first class in hell?"

"Never. Again."

"That's the spirit! You'll fit in well." He laughed and gave me another playful punch on the arm.

"Where's my next hell class then?" I asked.

"Let me look," He took my timetable and gave it a quick study. "Geography, you'll enjoy it. The teacher is hot as hell. Consider yourself lucky! You have a genuinely good day lesson wise."

He handed me back my timetable and started walking, I followed after.

"Uh Ray," I said as we were pushing our way through the crowds, it really was a small corridor for so many children.

"Yeah? How can I help?"

"Are we friends then? Or.."

"Of course Gerard! Why d'you ask?"

I wasn't sure how to reply, I guess I really just wanted to know somebody would definitely be there for me when I needed them.

"Doesn't matter.. Also I kinda prefer being called Gee."

I felt a bit rude saying that last bit, but I really did hate being called Gerard.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know. So I just call you 'Gee' from now on then?"

"Yeah, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note, Gerard doesn't know he's gay yet, just that he doesn't really have an interest in girls
> 
> \- xoxoL


	6. Chapter 6

_Almost time to go home,_ I thought to myself.

It was the end of third period, time to go to my fourth lesson, and I was fucking exhausted and fed up of people questioning me. Like why the hell did they want to know so much about me?!

I met Ray outside my class as usual and he checked my timetable.

"Art." He told me.

"Finally! Something I'll enjoy!"

I had completely forgotten about my exhaustion, art was my favourite lesson aside from music.

"You like art, eh?" Ray smiled.

I suddenly felt quite shy for some reason, still not sure why. Maybe I was a bit embarrassed of my enthusiasm for my art lesson.

"Oh, yeah.." I mumbled with my head down, scratching the back of it.

Ray laughed and held my shoulder. "Don't worry mate! Nobody's gonna judge you. Now go before you're late!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I wasn't late in the end, Ray pointed me in the right direction and I got there one minute before the lesson started.

The teacher at the front was wearing hideous clothes (y'know, like all art teachers seem to, Very colourful.) and had ginger hair.

After looking around the room quickly he turned to his laptop and started calling out the register.

"Abigail?"

"Yes Mr. Lardoni."

So that's his name. Wow, weird name.

"Cameron?"

"Yes Mr-"

The door swung open and bashed against the wall as a fairly short boy ran in, slamming the door behind him as well. He had the most gorgeous emerald green eyes, short black hair and his face was fucking adorable.

"Frank,"

(So that was his name)

"Why are you late?"

'Frank' turned to Mr. Lardoni and said

"I was in the toilets sir."

"Doing what?"

"Slaying a dragon! What the hell else?!"

God, he had sass.

"Sit down now and get your book out or it will be a detention."

Frank saluted, said 'yes sir' and sat down in front of me.

I liked this kid.


	7. Art

I was so tempted to talk to him, but i was too shy. I think i just stared at the back of his head for half of the lesson before he turned around and looked at me.

"Uh, can i help you?" he asked.

I suddenly felt my face go red, he knew that id been staring at him.

"Oh im sorry..."

He laughed, beautiful one at that.

"My name is Frank Iero" he said.

"Yeah, i figured."

"What's your name?"

"Gerard Way"

"Cool na-"

"Frank and Gerard! Stop interrupting the lesson!" Mr Lardoni shouted.

"Sorry sir" We said in sync.

Frank turned to smile and wink at me, I smiled back. He was so very cute, I didn't even know I was attracted to boys! Well, you learn something new everyday I guess.

~-~-~-~-~-~

When we were asked to go in pairs to work, Frank immediately turned around to be with me.

"So why'd You come to this school?" He asked with curiosity.

"I was kicked out for being caught with pills" I had explained this to so many people I'd lost count.

"Oh, cool I guess."

It suddenly became quite awkward and I wasn't sure if I should say something.

"What bands do you like?" I asked, I could tell he liked Misfits from his top so I guess it was a pretty stupid question.

"Misfits" he smiled "I'm obsessed"

"I can tell!" I smiled back.

"What do you like to do in your spare time then?"

I was a bit nervous about telling him I liked art, but if I was gonna be his friend (or maybe more) id have to be honest.

"I like drawing and stuff I guess, I enjoy music as well."

"What kind of music?"

"David Bowie, A bit of Metallica here and there."

"Awesome."

He bit his lower lip and smiled again, what was this kid DOING to me?!

~-~-~-~-~-~

The bell rang. My time with Frank was over.

As I walked out I was suddenly pushed over onto the floor.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Gerard! Some jerk pushed me over."

He turned and sneered at another kid who just stuck his middle finger up at him.

"It's okay Frank."

He helped pick up my stuff and gave it to me.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

He handed me a piece of paper, I opened it. His phone number.

"Uh, do you want me to-" I looked up, but he was gone.


	8. You me at six at your place?

I flopped down on my bed and stared at my phone on the bedside cabernet, wondering whether to ring his number. Surely he was expecting me to call, so why should I be worried?

I sat up straight and grabbed my phone, my fringe falling over the screen. I keyed in the numbers he'd given me and hit call. It started ringing.

I was a nervous wreck, but I kept the phone up to my ear waiting for Frank to answer. I thought about how he looked, talked, smiled and laughed in Art today, I smiled. My thoughts were interrupted by the cutest voice, Franks.

"Frank Iero speaking" he said.

"Uh.. Hey its Gerard, you gave me your number today?"

"Oh yeah! You're the cute one who sat behind me aren't you?" I blushed and giggled a bit, he thought I was cute?!

"Haha, I wouldn't exactly say cute, but I did sit behind you in art."

"But you are cute Gerard" he said more seriously. I decided that since he had basically just confessed his love (if it was that) towards me, to be brave and tell him I thought the same of him.

"No, you are Frank, you are really adorable and I think you should know that." I suddenly felt stupid, what if all this was a joke? What if he'd been dared to? What if it wasn't just him on the other end of the line?

"Aw thanks!" I could feel him smiling on the other side of the phone. It was really awkward and I knew he thought it was too. I didn't know what to say, and neither did Frank.

"Uh, would you like to come round to my place?" I nervously enquired.

"Now?"

"If you want"

"I'd love to!" I sighed with relief, I never actually thought he'd want to see me again."What should I bring?"

"You don't really need to bring anything, unless there's something you would like to have with you, it's fine by me" He giggled, "okay, text me your address and I'll see you soon!"

"Sure! Bye!" I hung up, opened up my messages and quickly texted Frank my address. My room looked like a tornado had just ripped through it, I needed to clean up before Frank got here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> If you're reading this then thanks :) 
> 
> I have actually copied this over from my wattpad as my friend Coffee Brewer (her nickname, don't judge) suggested I do so.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this series, it will be super long btw so settle down!
> 
> ~Livvy


End file.
